The Blue Dragon
by CatalinaKingManningHS
Summary: Not giving anything away. Favourite two shows combined
1. Chapter 1

This is a new story that is based on Xiaolin Showdown/ Chronicles and A.T.O.M. Reliving my childhood memories. If you haven't seen either programme I suggest you should they are both great.

It was a bright and sunny day in Landmark City. The sun was shining. The birds humming at the top of their little voice. The teens were all watching TV when Axel came in, he walked into the kitchen and made himself a cup of coffee and sat next to Lioness.

"Morning Mr. Sleepy" Lioness said to Axel who simply nodded and drank his coffee.

"Dude you look knackered! What time did you go to bed?" Shark questioned as he zoomed into Axel face to look closely at his nags underneath his eyes.

"I have no idea, I was training until I fell asleep." Axel replied to the worried teens

"Again? Ax-man you really need to try and get some sleep" King told his best friend.

"Yeah Axe, Not everyone is born beautiful like me, you have to get some beauty sleep." Hawk added to the conversation.

"I can't believe I am actually saying this but Hawk is right" Lioness said while holding her stomach, her statement was met with everyone look at her and questioning if she was feeling well. She continued on whilst looking at the guys

"What? The bird is right for once, Axel have you seen yourself? You don't look good."

"I know guys. Let me just do some mediation, I will back to myself ASAP." Axel stated to his team and gave them each a smile. He then went back to his room and did some mediation

Mediation Mood

Axel closed his eyes and went into a deep Jo Lan trance. He saw a blue smoke which turned into a blue dragon. The dragon then later turned green and grew bigger and bigger, then the dragon flew over to Axel. The dragon took Axel on his back and flew him around the world until they landed in China. The dragon took Axel to an ancient temple were they were met by and old man wearing a monks uniform and bowed to Axel and spoke.

"You are the son of Sebastian Manning, I can see it in your eyes young warrior"

"Who are you? How do you know my father?" Axel asked the old man.

"Bring yourself to this temple. I will guide you here away from evil. Bring those who you can trust and I will tell you all you want to know." The old man said and began to fade away.

"Wait!" Axel shouted and came out his meditation. He tried to concentrate like the last time but he couldn't find the man or the dragon.

Axel immediately got up and ran to the living room to inform his friends what happened.

"Guys!" He shouted to his team and made Lioness drop her cereal bowl on the floor. King laughed at Lioness' clumsiness and spoke to Axel.

"You look better and more talkative"

"Thanks, I need to ask you guys a question." Axel stopped and looked at the rest of the team. Lioness then looked at him and said

"What's up?"

"Would you guys like to go to China with me?" Axel questioned

"Again? Wasn't that so last season" Hawk spoke up.

"it's like vacation in a way" Axel stated

Hawk was about to reply until Shark cut in

"Dude who cares, it's a vacation! Let's go!" Shark said who was jumping up and down on the brown sofa. Everyone else agreed leaving a reluctant Hawk to finally agree with everyone else.

"Team. Gear it up" Axel said and immediately triggered excited screams from everyone


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-

The team were getting ready to pack. Axel and Lioness were down stairs and waiting for the rest of the guys.

"Guys hurry up. We want to get there before 3 pm in Hong Kong" Axel stated and waited next to Lioness.

"You do know that is never going to happen right?" Lioness said to him and raised her eyebrow

"Hey a guy can dream right?" Axel replied to her.

"Not with Hawk." Lioness said and immediately the two stared laughing the two stop and stared at each other with a smile on their face.

"Axel, what is the real reason behind you going to China?" Lioness asked him. He then put his head down and looked at the floor.

"Tell me Axel and I don't want to hear 'it's a vacation' lie"

"I had a vision in my mediation. It was an old man and a dragon. They told me to come and bring the people who I trust to come with me and he knew my father." Axel then looked up at Lioness who had her hand on his shoulder.

"Let's hurry the guys up then, shall we?" Lioness then looked at him and smile. Axel smiled back at her and nodded. The guys were finished pack and went to the roof and put their luggage away and set course for China.

"Axel were exactly are we going? " King questioned.

"Don't worry you will soon find out." Axel replied and they continued to fly across the global. Axel remembered all the sights of where the dragon took him. The river that bend toward the southern east of the forest, the cave that was shaped like a dragon head. Axel continued to flow the oath of his mediation and soon they stopped.

"Ax- man" Shark said and looked over at his leader. Axel got out of the car and walked forward. He didn't say anything to the others. He just continued to walk forward until he reached an ancient and beautiful temple

"We are here" Axel said and immediately the team ran to see where they were going. They all ravelled at the beautiful masterpiece before them.

"What we waiting for? Let's go in" Hawk said and walked towards the temple. A shadow came by and immediately threw a spike towards Hawk's head.

"Look out!" Lioness shouted and pushed Hawk on the floor"

"What was that and hey I knew you had a thing for me" Hawk said and looked at the position that Lioness and himself where sat on the floor. Lioness immediately made vomiting noises and got up from Hawk's lap and made her way back to Axel and the other.

"Had chance to get rid of him and I end up saving him" She snarled and immediately King and Shark laughed at her comment until they heard a foot step.

"Team!" Axel signed to them and they immediately got ready into their fighting positions.

5 shadows then burst and attacked the team.

"Get out of my grill" King yelled and threw one of them to the tree. The next shadow then dodge King and punched him on the chest. Then mini hurricane came and swept King of his feet and flung him into the bushes.

"King!" Lionesses shouted and dodge the mini hurricane. The hurricane got small and smaller and then stopped

"What was that?" Shark asked and turned around to see a ring of fire hurled at him. He then jumped up and landed on his feet.

"You must be Chase Young's helps with skills you got" A deep voice said and a huge earthquake shock the ground, Shark and Hawk immediately fell down on the floor clutching each other.

"However we is better" Another voice said and water came from the ground and slashed Hawk and Shark who lay on the ground. Axel and Lioness were the only ones still standing and looked for each individual shadow. They found each shadow and looked at each other and nodded.

" English is fowl. 2, who is this young guy?" Axel said he waited for an answer but instead another earthquake was made. Lioness and Axel both jumped up and went to the trees.

"Cool moves but check out ours." Lioness said and they both went into night ops (yes I am aware that it might not be night and they are going into night ops mood but let's imagine that night ops works in day light so think of it as daylight ops…. On with the story)

They ran to the shadows and attack them the 1st two shadows fell on the floor. Axel and Lioness saw that it was two boys one with a dark tan and brown wavy/ spiky hair and the other with blond hair and pale skin. Axel then heard another foot step behind him and then shouted

"Jo- LAN" and a blue energy came from his hand hit the other two shadows. The final shadow came from the back and was head towards Lioness who immediately lifted her leg and hit the shadow. They looked at the last three shadows and it was a girl with white skin and black hair in two pig tails and two boys with yellow skin complexion with bold heads.

"Well done, You have learnt from you father" Axel looked up and flowed the voice to a white figure in a blue and white monk uniform. He had the bold head and a beard that was black.

"You're the man from my mediation" Axel said and came closer to the man.

"And you are Axel Manning" He replied with a smile on his face

That's the end of chapter 2 I decide the follow the 5 characters of XC. Please review guys and check out my other stories please =]


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Previously chapter

_"Well done, You have learnt from you father" Axel looked up and flowed the voice to a white figure in a blue and white monk uniform. He had the bold head and a beard that was black. _

_"You're the man from my mediation" Axel said and came closer to the man. _

_"And you are Axel Manning" He replied with a smile on his face_

"Yes I am." Axel replied to the man.

"I see you and your friends have excellent fighting skill. You were able to defeat my students with your training and skills. Warriors rise up and get to your feet." The man spoke and immediately the 5 warriors stood up and jumped next to the old man forming a straight line.

"These are your students? Why did they attack me and my friends? You told me to come here and talk to you!" Axel spoke slightly annoyed.

"I know and I apologise for the misunderstanding my students must have thought you and you comrades were intruders from the forces of evil. Warriors apologise"

"We are sorry for attacking you and your comrades we didn't know you were invited here by Master Fung." They all said together and bowed to Axel and Lioness. King was starting to get up from the ground and was helped on to his feet by Lioness. Shark and Hawk soon followed and sport each other to get up.

"That's fine like your master said it was all a misunderstanding." Axel and bowed to them.

"Let me introduce ourselves, I'm Axel, the black guy over there is Crey but we all call him King, the girl next to him is Catalina-"

"Just call me Lioness" Lioness cut in and allowed Axel to continue

"The guy with the blond hair is called Ollie but we all call him Shark and the redhead is Zack but his nickname is Hawk" Axel stated.

"Cool lets introduce ourselves, the girl is Kimiko,

"Hey" Kimiko said and wave to everyone

"The dude with Texas hat is Clay" the brunette continued until Clay cut in

"Howdy" He said with a southern accent and allowed the brunette to continue.

"The one with a big head is Omi"

"Greetings fellow persons" Omi said and was cut in by the brunette again

"Yeah the little big head is Jean Pierre actually just call him Ping Pong." And pointed to the smaller version of Omi.

"My name is Raimundo Pedrosa." He said and gave a smile.

"Are you from Brazil?" Lioness asked the brunette.

"Yeah, from Rio" He said excitedly.

"No way! I'm from Rio too" Lioness stated equally as excited as Raimundo.

"Wow! It's been a long time since I have met some from Rio." Raimundo exclaimed and they bother started speaking in Brazilian to each.

"Seems like you two have connected quickly. The rest of you guys please coming in to the temple and feel at home. The 5 teens walked towards the temple and the warriors followed. Lioness and Raimundo were still talking to each other and making each other laugh. Axel turned around to see them laughing and he then turned around and focused his attention to Master Fung who was touring the teens around the temple.

Axel POV

They look like they known each other for since they were little. Maybe he fancies her? Don't blame him. Lioness is… wait I'm here to know what happened to my father. Not to think about how good looking Lioness is.

"Master Fung" Axel said

"Yes Axel. I know what you are going to ask. If the rest of you don't mind Axel and I would like to talk in private." Master Fung stated and immediately the Xiaolin warriors left and went to talk with the A.T.O.M teens.

"Come Axel, Let us talk" with this Axel then followed Master Fung headed into a room.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"So how long have you been away from Rio?" Raimundo asked Lioness

"About 4 years. What about you?" Lioness asked him.

"Wow 4 years as well." Rai stated and looked over to Kimko and came back to Lioness.

"I'm guessing you like her. Don't you?" Lioness said with a smirk on her face.

"What? No. We are just friends that's all and why would you think I like her? " Raimundo asked with a puzzled look on his face while rubbing the back of his neck and clicking his fingers.

"I lived with four brother and four guys I know how most guys think" She stated and crossed her arms and still smirked.

"You literally just met me a few moments ago" Rai replied to Lioness

"And I know that you like her." Lioness replied and left Rai standing by himself questioning what just happened. She then walked over to Kimiko and said

"The only girl leaving with all guys I must say I am impressed" after Kimiko replied to Lioness

"Same to you. Plus you can fight! Talk about girl power I thought I was the only girl" they fist bumped each other and giggled. Kimiko then looked at Raimundo who was watching them and turned her attention back to Lioness. Lioness saw this and immediately smirked.

Lioness POV

_Looks like they both like each other. She will deny it like Raimundo. Typical! Guess they need a little help._

Meanwhile Shark and King was talking to Omi and Clay.

"Little dude that was some mega wave you made back there. I am totally impress dude" Shark waved his thumb in the air and smiled at Omi

"Thank you, blonde hair warrior from the land of Landmark City." Omi then bowed to Shark.

"That was some huge earthquake you created man how is that even possible? King said to Clay.

"It our training but you guys have some mega moves. You guys aren't no one trick ponies partner." Clay replied.

"Thanks" Shark and King replied together. As the four were talking, Ping Pong and Hawk walked up to entered to conversation. They were later joined by Kimiko, Raimundo and Lioness .

Meanwhile Master Fung and Axel were talking,

"Axel, as you know your father was a great warrior of Jo Lan but he also was a Xialolin monk which helped is JoLan skills develop even more. "

"He was a Xialolin monk? He never told me." Axel replied to him

"He was never supposed until you were 13. Its tradition in the Xialolin Monk . When you were 10 he died." Master Fung said. "Axel your father is still alive but I just don't know where. Trust me his spirit speaks to me but he can't be located in my mediations."

"What? He's alive how do I find him" Axel said and wiped is face.

"Here is the problem you can't find him with the technology you have today. However you can use the Shen Gong Wu to find him"

"What is that?"

"Shen Gong Wu are mystical objects that has powers that were used to stop the forces of evil to conquer the world. The will be able to help find your father. The only thing is that we are facing evil forces so it won't be easy to obtain." Master Fung said but was cut off by Axel

"it doesn't matter I will try for my dad's sake."

"That's the same spirit that your father had and it has passed down to you. Let us inform my warriors and your comrades."

Master Fung and Axel then returned to the others and told them all what was happened.

"I knew it wasn't vacation." Shark sighed along with Hawk.

"Do-jo do you have any leads on any new Shen Gong Wu" Master Fung asked the dragon

"I think so or I am having an allergic reaction to Omi's cooking."

"Let's check the scroll. Omi quickly get the scroll." Master Fung said. Omi quickly ran and got the scroll.

"Looks like you have you first Shen Gong Wu mission. Young Manning. It the Falcon's Eyes, it allows you to see through solid objects."

"Let's go guys." Axel said to his team.

"Hold on you are going to need us and Do-jo bro" Raimundo said. Immediately Do-jo grew bigger and bigger then said

"Get on kids"

"Wait you were the dragon in my dream" Axel said and climbed on to Do-jo

"Come kids we have to beat. Jack Spicer and Chase Young. "With that the teens and Xialolin monks were on Do-jo and were flying through the air.

"Who are Jack Spicer and Chase Young" Lioness asked Raimundo.

"They are the totally anti good comity" Raimundo replied

"Spicer is a total loser but does some get us off guard… It's embarrassing to say" Kimiko said and sighed.

"Most defiantly but Chase Young is a strong warrior who was once good but turned to the dark forces to obtain power." Omi stated to the team

"He is a true hand full. He is great ability so don't be surprised if we actually have to fight him" Clay said

"Don't forget he is a great thinker" Ping Pong entered the conversation.

"Well, let's see what he has against us." Axel whispered without turning his head around.

"Kids Get ready we are here." Do-Jo stated.

They all got off and looked at the island that they were on.

"Dudes where are we?" Shark asked

"According to the GPS signal we are in Madagascar." King said.

"Quickly guys let's look for the Falcon's Eye" Axel said

"Right" everyone agreed and looked for it. They all split up into groups. Axel went with King and Omi. Hawk went with Clay, and Shark. Kimiko went with Ping Pong and Lioness went with Raimundo.

"We will each have our communicates on so contact us if you find it." Axel told the group.

"Hey Lioness you want to a ride on a cloud?" Raimundo then formed two clouds using his wind element.

"Sweet" Lioness replied and the two left on the clouds.

"Wow looks like those two will have fun" Ping Pong said without taking his eyes off the clouds.

"Let's get searching" King said and the other groups went in pursue of the falcon's eye.

10 minutes later Lioness contacted the others and told them they found the falcon's eye and they all meet them on a hill.

"Li where is the Falcon's eye" Axel said and looked at her. Lioness was looking up in a big black cave and pointed to where the falcon's eye was.

"We have a slight problem." Raimundo said.

"What's that?" Hawk said. Then a huge black falcon went into the cave.

"I'm guessing that not an ordinary falcon." King stated

"Nope that's a demon falcon. Looks like we need a plan" Clay said and they all huddled into a circle to think of a plan but they had nothing. The demon falcon flew out of the cave.

"This is our chance everyone, vamos!" Lioness said and everyone ran into the cave.

"Hold on losers" A voice came.

"I know that nasty voice anywhere." Clay stated.

"Jackie Spicer" Omi and Ping Pong said together.

"I know being a redhead is awesome but seriously that red is the wrong colour completely." Hawk said, which was met with glares from Lioness, King, Shark and Axel.

"What? Who are the new guys and wow who is the pretty girl" Spicer said and flew towards Lioness.

"I feel ill" Lioness said as he came closer to her. Jack than spoke again.

"Will get your number after I get the Shen Gong Wu. Jack bots attack!" He shouted. With that a swarm of flying robots came and surround them.

"Wow, didn't see that coming" King said and got into a fighting position.

"King, Shark, Hawk and I will take them the rest of you go and get the Shen Gong Wu" Lioness said and got into her fighting position.

"We will assist you" Raimundo, Clay, Ping-Pong and Kimiko said and helped the ATOM teens.

"Alright Axel and Omi go we've got it" Lioness said.

"Let's kick some butt" Raimundo, said and got a thumbs up from Kimiko, Clay and Ping-Pong. They used their elements and wiped at a row of the Jack bots. Lioness flew in the air and delivered a scissor kick knocking the Jack Bots. King grabbed a Jack Bot and threw it at five other Jack bots. Shark dogde one and jumped on its back and pushed it to another bot. Hawk delivered a flying punch to another Jack bot. Omi and Axel both went for the Shen Gong Wu, when another set of Jack bots jumped up in front of them.

"Omi, Go! I got this." Axel said and gave a smirk. Omi then ran towards the Shen Gong Wu. He was running at full speed until Jack Spicer popped up in front of saying

"Not so fast loser." Then pushed Omi and went flying to get the Shen Gong Wu. Omi got up and ran to catch Spicer. He then jumped and put his hand on the Shen Gong Wu. Immediately the Falcon's Eye started glowing and Omi looked up to see two different hands.

"Omi, Red head I challenge both of you to a Xiaolin Showdown." The deep voice said.

"Chase Young!" Omi and Jack said at the same time. Chase then began to smirk


	5. Chapter 5

_"__Omi, Red head I challenge both of you to a Xiaolin Showdown." The deep voice said._

_"__Chase Young!" Omi and Jack said at the same time. Chase then began to smirk_.

"I expect your challenge Chase Young" Omi replied and gave Chase a stern look.

"Chase, buddy! Long time no see. You haven't replied back to my email and have you been working out?" Jack said with excitement with his voice. Axel, Lioness, King, Hawk, Shark Raimundo, Kimiko, Clay and Ping-Pong were witnessing it all.

"What a Xiaolin Showdown?" King asked.

"Basically a battle to get the Sheng Gong Wu." Do-Jo said.

"C'mon Omi!" Raimundo shouted.

"Wait, is that the Chase guy that you thought we were working for" Axel said and with the sound of his name he immediately turned to Lioness, King, Hawk, Shark and Axel. Chase said

"Looks like you have some new mates, let's get on with the battle I challenge my cheetah claws against Omi's water orb and the redhead's shadow cloak."

"I challenge you Chase Young." Omi replied and brought out his water orb.

"Omg! Two of the best evil villains in Xiaolin Showdown against you Omi." Jack Spicer replied causing everyone to look at him with a confused look.

"I haven't even been the here for long but it looks like there's only one evil villain and loser." Lioness said causing everyone to laugh at Spicer.

"Let's go, Xiaolin Showdown !" Spicer, Chase and Omi said at the same time.

(AN: I will only do a brief summary of what is happening in the showdown.)

The atom team were amazed when they saw the monks dress change into to suits similar to theirs. They observed Omi, Spicer and Chase.

"Go little dude!" Shark said and everyone joined him to cheer for Omi.

"The game is simple the first to reach the top of the mountain and place their flag on top of the mountain will win." Chase said and the giant mountain appeared in front of them. Jack then ran and jumped into the air and used is jet pack.

"See you at the top loser." Jack cackled and flew upwards.

"Not so fast Jack Spicer" Omi said and climbed the mountain quickly. Omi was halfway to the top and saw Spicer ahead of him.

"Orb of tornami! Water!" Omi said and a huge wave of water came and pushed Jack into the mountain and slowly slide past Omi.

"Yes Omi! The Shen Gong Wu is all yours! " Raimundo said and everyone cheered.

Omi reached the top and was getting ready to plant the flag on top of the mountain when he saw Chase Young in front of him and Young placed his flag on top of the mountain and the showdown ended.

"Where did Chase come from?" Kimiko asked shocked.

"I have no idea" Clay said and saw everyone was equally as shocked as he was.

"Omi I expected better from you. That was weak." Chase said walked towards the teens and monks.

"Here" Chase said and gave the Falcon's Eye to Lioness. Everyone was puzzled at his gesture.

"Why would you give it to us?" Ping Pong asked

"Think of this like a beginner's lesson for the new people." He replied to group fixing his eyes on the alpha teens. He then continued

"I will be waiting on a better fight from you Omi the next time we meet." Chase said and with that he vanished.

"Wow that was weird." Raimundo said.

"Let's just go and give this Master Fung." Omi said and hopped on to Dojo's back

"Looks like another battle guys." Axel said to his team.

"Bring on the villains" King said and clutched his fist

**In Chase Young's home**

Chase went to the fountain of truth. (Fountain of truth just reveals things that. Sort of like the mirror in snow white) He placed his hand in the water and then he removed it. He water then began to produce an image of the A. teens.

"Who are they? And why come now" Chase said and the image then change to see the previous battles of the teens and focused on Axel.

"He's a Jo-Lan warrior!" Chase shouted and turned into his dragon image.

"Looks like he will be a problem" He then heard a noise and looked back and saw Spicer.

"What are you doing here?" Chase said irritated at seeing the self proclaimed evil boy genius.

"Well I thought that we should work together and I can be like your evil apprentice and we can take over the world and destroy the monks" Spicer said and gave him googly eyes. Chase began to get angry with Spicer then had an idea.

"I will give you a mission. Keep doing what you are doing now just win." Chase said.

"Really! So we are like a team" Jack said excitedly.

"Let's not push it. Go now." Chase said

"Ok Chase, I will email you buddy" Jack said and began screaming with excitement.

"Chase then selected one of his tigers and spoke to it.

"Go to the temple of monks. Follow Axel manning and see what he does." He then let the tiger go and he smirked to himself.


	6. Chapter 6

New Chapter

The monks and teens finally reached the temple and saw Master Fung

"Warriors how was it?" Master Fung said. Omi bypassed master Fung and walked into his room

"What happened with Omi" Master Fung asked and the teens and monks told him the whole story.

"I will go and talk to him" Axel said.

"Me too" Lioness step up and both of them went to check on Omi.

"Are those two together?" Raimundo asked King, Hawk and Shark

"Nope" King replied.

"They should be" Kimiko replied.

"Exactly" Shark and Hawk sighed.

"Hey you guys want to play some soccer?"Clay asked and kicked the ball.

"Sure" everyone replied and started playing.

Master Fung went up to Dojo and said.

"Chase Young is planning something and knowing him it will be big and dangerous. The next time he is involved in a showdown keep an eye on him" Dojo then nodded his head and followed Master Fung

**Axel and Lioness**

Axel and Lioness went to Omi's room

"Do you thing the little guy is okay?" Axel said.

"He's probably thinking about the fight and what that Chase guy said. It must have really hit home."Lioness said.

"You think so?" Axel replied

"Trust me Axel, I know how guys think remember?" Lioness replied and then knocked on Omi's door. There was no reply.

"Omi we know you are in there and we are coming in" Axel said and opened the door. Omi was lying on his bed.

"Omi you want to talk to us?" Axel said and he got no reply. Lioness then mouthed _come on_ and held Axel's hand and brought him towards Omi's bed.

"Come on. I know we haven't been here for long but we can try to help" Lioness said and gave him a smile

"Chase Young. His comment was true and I know it was true. I should have been 100% weary of him but I wasn't and I lost the showdown-"He was cut off by Axel

"Hey it doesn't matter. We all make mistakes and we lose things but it's how you improve." Axel said

And lioness continued "Yes believe us when we say we know how you feel-"

"But you have get back up and prove Chase Young that you are only getting stronger." Axel said and smiled at Omi and Lioness.

"Thank you Axel, Thank you Lioness you are both right. I will train harder to prove to Chase Young that I am a great warrior.

"Good job." Lioness said and smiled at Axel.

"We did a good job." Axel said


	7. Chapter 7

**New Chapter**

It's now been two weeks since the teens and warriors have met and formed a strong bond. Master Fung was training Axel. He was moving faster and quicker. He shouted Jo-Lan and a huge ball of energy came and hit the wall.

"You're like your Father. A quick learner and developer."

"Thank you Master Fung. That means so much from the man that taught my father. When I was little he told me that you were the best teacher." Axel said remembering his father.

"Your father was one of my best students. I guess the apple doesn't fall far from the tree." Master Fung replied.

"Master Fung, Axel! Dojo is picking up a new Sheng Gong Wu." Ping pong shouted and ran back to Dojo.

"Looks like we have the mystical Hammer of Wrath appearing." Dojo said while scratching himself.

"The Hammer Of Wrath can cause the earth to move. It can make an earthquake" Master Fung briefly explained

"Dojo where is it located?" Rai asked

"Looks like we are going to the Philippines" the itchy dragon replied. "All aboard"

"Dojo you are literally a flaky dragon. I think we should take another means of transportation." Kimiko said and Raimundo nodded in agreement and continued

"Yeah how about we take a sheng gong wu instead and you relax for once"

With that the teens and warriors travelled to the Philippines. They went in groups to search for the and all met back.

"I didn't see anything. What about you guys?" Lioness asked. She was met back with equal disappointment as none found the hammer of wrath.

"Follow me kids I sense it." Dojo said and the immediately followed the dragon and saw a glowing hammer in the distance.

"Well done dude you found it!" Shark said.

"Looks like this will be an easy pick up unlike last time." Hawk said then a swamp of robots came out of into the mist.

"Thank you for that comment Hawk." Lioness said and glared at whist he gave a sheepish smile back.

"Not so fast losers. Hey I never got your number the last time." Jack Spicer said to Lioness

"Yeah… there's a reason for that." Lioness replied.

"Jack Bots attack! I will get after the get the Hammer of Wrath." With that Jack floated off to retrieve the sheng gong wu.

"Guys we got this go and get the sheng gong wu." Lioness said and King, Shark and Hawk helped her fight the robots. The rest of the guys caught up with Jack who released more robots. Kimiko, Raimundo, Ping Pong and Clay stopped in their tracks to fight the rest of the robots.

"Omi get ready." Axel said and picked up Omi and launched him to the hammer of wrath.

The hammer started to glow.

"Jack Spicer I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown. The game will be a ski contest. First to finish the line wins."

"I expect your challenge lets go."

*Winner Omi*

Everyone cheered as Omi won the Sheng Gong wu. Jack Spicer immediately flew all.

"I will get you Omi." He shouted.

They flew back to the temple and gave the Wu to Master Fung.

"Well done everyone. You have just gotten one of the most powerful Wu." Master Fung said.

"Luckily that Chase Young guy wasn't there." Hawk added.

"Yeah he would have made it 10 times harder with all the robots that Jack bought around." King added in and was met with a nod by everyone.

"So we know that Jack thinks he cool at being bad but what's Chase's story?" Lioness asked.

"He chose the side of evil to save his friend." Master Fung said.

"That's… wow." Lioness said

"You all did well. Please go and rest and have fun." Master Fung replied.

"Hey what's that in the bush?" Raimundo asked and got into fighting position. The cub rolled out of the bush and gave a cute roar.

"It's a tiger cub and it looks like its hurt. We need to help him." King said and checked his paw.

"Oh meet King. The protector of all living things unless it's used for burger and pizza toppings" Lioness said and the teens laughed.

"Master Fung, can we keep him until he is healed?" King asked showing him his paw.

"Of course we can. Nature's animals help us and now we must give back." Master Fung replied and went inside the temple.

"Come on let's get you wrapped up and checked out."

*Skips a couple of days*

Everyone a part from Lioness was playing with the cub.

"Hey was Li?" Axel asked.

"Don't know dude maybe in her room?" Shark suggested.

"Cool. I will see you guys later." Axel said and went off to look for Lioness. He checked her room like Shark suggested but she was not there. He then tried courtyard, kitchen and leisure area but she was still not there. Finally he went the training room and saw her practising her capoeira.

"Hey I have been looking all over for you." Axel said approaching her.

"Hey. Well you found me." Lioness said

"What's wrong?" Axel asked her.

"Nothing." She responded

"You know you are a terrible liar right?" Axel replied

"Ugh… coming from you?" Lioness stated bluntly and started giggling with Axel.

"Exactly, now tell me what's wrong ?" Axel replied and sat her down.

**Chase's House**

Chase walked to the fountain and placed the hair of the tiger he sent to spy on warriors and teens, into the water. He then placed his hand in the water and said.

"Show me them." With this the water turned into the tiger's vision.

"Listen my pet; look for the one they call Axel Manning." Chase said and the tiger signal to King that he wanted to walk.

"Okay. You can go for a walk." King said and placed the tiger down. The tiger then walked around the temple until he found Axel with Lioness.

"Well done. Go closer so I can hear what they are saying." Chase said and the tiger did so.

*Lioness and Axel conversation*

"What's wrong?" Axel said while sitting next to Axel.

"You know when Master Fung was talking about that Chase guy." She explained

"Yeah?" He replied

"It's not his fault that he's evil. He chose it to save his friend. Why should we be fighting him?"

"He is using his power for evil Li." Axel said slightly bewildered by her sympathy for him.

"He wouldn't if he didn't love his friend and sacrifice himself and turned evil ." Lioness said and explained to him. "Shouldn't we try and help him turn good Axel?"

"I guess you have a point in away. You shouldn't let that effect you. Remember he's evil." Axel said.

"Sometimes people are not evil but all we see is someone that doesn't live to the standard definition of 'good'.

Chase was watching the conversation of him unfold. He never heard of anyone having sympathy for him. He didn't know how to feel.

*Lioness and Axel.*

"Hey look it's the tiger. What's he doing here?" Lioness said and picked him hugged and cradled him.

"King might have let him out for a walk." Axel suggested.

"Looks like he's hungry. I'm going to feed him. See you later Axel and thank you for having this conversation. You're like the only person I can talk to so easily." Lioness said and with that she left.

Chase was looking at Lioness as she fed his cub. He was looking closely at her eyes reminded him of something familiar. He watched her as she stroked the cub.

"Aren't you the cutest thing ever?" Lioness said and held the cub and started playing with him.

Chase just smirked as he saw her.


	8. Chapter 8

'Hey guys we got another Shen Gong Wu' Dojo shouted as he began scratching himself

'Already?' Raymundo asked as he walked closer to Dojo who began scratching himself aggressively.

'Yeah and it's a big one. Get everyone now' Dojo shouted as he continued to scratch himself till he began peeling. Raymundo quickly did what the dragon instructed and gathered everyone around.

'Dude, you have to stop scratching yourself.' Shark said as he saw the scales peel off.

'Here have some of this it will soothe the irritation.' Lioness said and began to rub the cream on Dojo's body.

'Ah thank you thank you.' Dojo replied as the itching soothed.

'Master Fung what Shen Gong Wu is it?' Axel asked. He was met with a pale looking Master. He turned the scroll and showed the teens and monks the pictured Shen Gong Wu.

'The mirror of wrath' Master Fung replied

'What's so big about it? It looks like an ordinary mirror to me.' Hawk said with a puzzled look on his face.

Master Fung took a deep breath and explained. 'The mirror of wrath hasn't been found for years. It is been told that the mirror is one of the most powerful Shen Gong Wu. The problem is that power in the wrong hands and the other Shen gong Wu… can cause utter destruction.'

'Okay. That's a very important weapon' King said with slightly nervousness in his voice.

'Which we will get and protect' Axel said and looked at Master Fung.

'Confident. Just like your father.' Master Fung said and looked at Axel with a smile.

'So where is this 'Mirror of Wrath'?' Lioness asked whilst still applying lotion on Dojo.

'That's the problem. The mirror isn't one whole piece, its four. According to the scroll the first piece to the mirror is in Kenya.'

'Okay does it have anywhere specific because the last time I checked Kenya is more than 500 km squared.' Lioness said

'So far no city is showing. When we reach near the country hopeful dojo can pick up the city it is in.' Master Fung replied to Lioness

'Dojo you going to be alright dude?' Shark asked the scaly dragon.

'Should do the cream is really helping.' Dojo replied.

'Let's go' Kimiko shouted and everyone agreed.

'Hey how about we ride in our machines. Dojo can do with a rest.' Axel said and shouted the monks the machines.

'Well, well. I will be damned' Clay said and continued to look at the interior of the machine

'Whoop whoop.' Raymundo shouted and sat in.

'This looks marvellous' Omi said and jumped in. With they flew to Kenya to search for the Shen Gong Wu. As they continued to fly Dojo started scratching again.

'Dojo do you think we are getting close' Lioness asked as she observed the green dragon turn red. Dojo shouted and quickly responded

'Very close and the scratching is getting worst oh mah. I need the cream again. No I need it now, now. NOW!'

'Okay guys stop it here.' Lioness said and Axel and Hawk brought it down.

'Where are we? Kimiko asked

'According to the alpha GPS we are in Nakuru.'

'Okay guys we will need to split up.' Clay said and everyone agreed.

'Kimiko and Raymundo

Clay and King

Shark and Hawk

Omi and l you guys go. Lioness is it okay if you can take care of Dojo? Seems like the female role of taking care of him is helping' Axel said after splitting everyone into teams. Lioness was a bit shocked on her role and replied sarcastically.

'Like a housewife? Yeah sure go and I will happily take care of him and just sit down doing nothing not like I can multi-task like you guys can. Would you like me to do the ironing whilst I'm at it?'

'Li I didn't mean it like that' Axel said and began rubbing his head.

'Just go' Lioness said and gave a slight smirk.

'Smooth.' Kimiko told Axel and went with Raymundo

'I didn't mean it in a sexist way' Axel shouted with a plea defending his actions.

'Dude just go' Shark said and everyone split across.

'You know what I meant right Omi?' Axel asked the bald headed monk.

'Umm… let's just find the mirror of wrath' Omi quickly replied

'Ah C'mon' Axel shouted.


	9. Chapter 9

**Raymundo and Kimiko**

'I can't believe Axel left Lioness to take care of Dojo' Kimiko said still thinking of the recent event

'I don't think he meant it like that. I just think he meant that she was the best candidate for Dojo' Raymundo tried to defend.

'Because she is a girl?' Kimiko asked

'Because she has the cream' Raymundo said matter of fact.

'True… True' Kimiko replied to Raymundo and continued

'So what do you think about the guys?'

'Yeah. I think they are cool. Get along better with Lioness though. You know because of our background.'

'Oh cool. I get what you mean. I think I get along with Lioness because she is similar to me… living with guys and being the only girl.' Kimiko added.

'Yeah I can imagine. She's just so easy to talk to not like most girls' Raymundo smiled

'What do you mean?' Kimiko asked

'You know she's nice, funny, and chill, she's a tomboy but she has her hints of acting like a girly girl though she hides it' Raymundo explained to Kimiko

'So what do you think of me' Kimiko asked with a raised eyebrow. Raymundo began to blush slightly and quickly turned his head away from Kimiko.

'Hey what's that?' Raymundo said pointing at something glowing in the distance.

'Let's check it out.' Kimiko said and began running with Raymundo to the shinning object.

'Hey losers!' Jack said whilst flying past the two 'Jack- bots attack!' He shouted and a swarm of robots appeared to attack Raymundo and Kimiko. The two fought them of as they saw Jack approaching the glowing mirror.

'Kimiko, hold on.' Raymundo said and grabbed her arm. He then created a wind cloud and flew the two near to Jack Spicer.

The three jumped and touched the mirror.

'Wait shouldn't there be an extra glow because all three of us touched it at the same time?' Jack asked

'Yeah there should be.' Raymundo agreed with Spicer.

'Unless…' Kimiko said slowly. All three then shouted

'That's not the Shen Gong Wu.' With that Jack flew upwards and shouted. 'Will see you losers after I get the real Wu.'

'Quick we need to warn the guys that Jack is on the move for the Wu!' Kimiko told Raymundo who made another wind cloud and began to fly off with her.

**King and Clay **

The two were talking about their love of food and animals whilst looking for the Shen Gong Wu.

'You know you need to Zipper Burger in LC. They have the best burgers ever!' King said whilst drooling a bit.

'Partner, You need to try the triple stake glaze donut in Texas' Clay said matching Kings drool. As they drooled a shadow appeared over their heads

'Hey isn't that Spicer?' King asked

'Defiantly, I can smell his crap' Clay said

'Guys we have Spicer in our target he's heading north. Will send you the coordinates for you to track him' King said and sent the coordinates to the team.

'Partner, I don't think you need to send those coordinates to Kimiko and Raymundo. Look' Clay said and pointed up.

'Hey guys jump on!' Kimiko shouted while Raymundo made an extra wind cloud for the two as they caught up to Spicer.

**Shark and Hawk.**

'Dude did you hear that Spicer is on the move' Shark told Hawk

'Yeah, he makes LC villains look slow.' Hawk replied to Shark

'In hindsight we should have brought along Lioness' Hawk stated.

'Ah dude. Spicer would love that' Shark said whilst laughing with Hawk.

'Hey maybe we should give him a picture of Lioness.' Hawk said whilst laughing

'Dude that would be hilarious but she will kill us' Shark replied while laughing

'It would be worth it' Hawk laughed

'Dude let's do it' Shark said and gave Hawk a high five with that a huge gust of wind picked up.

'Spicer!' Hawk and Shark shouted together.

'Hey guys.' Raymundo said and created another wind cloud.

'Don't worry. I brought my jet wings.' Hawk replied and began to fly with the rest.

'I will contact Axe-man and Omi' King said and started contacting them.

**Axel and Omi**

'So Axel how is Landmark City like? How do you practice with so many girls in one place?' Omi asked.

'Landmark City is cool. Yeah the girls are pretty and can be a distraction but I get my training done. I practice mostly with King and Lioness they are good sparing partners.'

'You train with Lioness. That is most exciting. She must really be a good fighter to keep up with you.' Omi replied

'Yeah. Lioness is a strong fighter. She can take on nearly everyone… Which is why I should of teamed her up with Hawk and Shark instead of leaving her to take care of Dojo' Axel stated and slapped his forehead realising his mistake.

'Ah Axel. We all make mistakes. So she is a brilliant fighter.' Omi said shocked

'Haven't you seen her fighting against the Jack-bots?' Axel paused.

'Not really.' Omi replied smiling sheepishly.

'Wow. You are really missing out Omi' Axel said with a giggle.

'Wow she is most good. How old ere you when you lost your father Axel' Omi said

'Yeah. I was ten. I thought I found the man who killed him. Turns out I was wrong 'Axel replied and paused. He then sighed and continued

'How are your parents?' Axel asked.

'They died when I was a baby. Master Fung raised me all my life' Omi stated

'Sorry Omi' Axel replied.

'It's fine. I'm grateful that aster Fung was able to teach and take care of me' Omi said and became silent. Axel's com then began to ring.

'Axe-man. Spicer is on the move for the Wu. We are right behind him get ready to jump on' King shouted to Axel.

'What do you mean jump on?' Axel said and looked up and saw Spicer fly by him.

'Dude on the wind cloud' Shark screamed.

'Wow.' Axel said and saw the wind cloud pick him and Omi up. Omi then brought out another Shen Gong Wu from his pocket.

'No need Raymundo. I got the orb.' Omi said and began flying on water and followed the Spicer chase.

'The Wu just popped up. Quick we have to beat Spicer' Omi said as he got the scroll out.


	10. Chapter 10

New Chap.

'Thanks Lioness. The itching has soothed down so much. Sorry about leaving you stuck with me.' Dojo said.

'No problem Dojo. I didn't mean to sound harsh. I just wanted to go on the mission and look after you. Not just go to the housewife role.' Lioness said whilst cleaning her hands.

'Ah. The Wu. It really near us. Quick follow me.' Dojo said whilst scratching his body.

'Dojo wait!' Lioness said and began following the green dragon.

'We are getting closer' Dojo said whilst slowing down and continued to scratch his bumpy green and red skin.

'Hey. Take it easy. Looks like we are getting near but you are look worst. Stay here and use this comlink to keep me updated on anything and how you are feeling.' Lioness said and gave him the comlink.

'Thanks Lioness. It should be straight on.' Dojo replied whilst scratching aggressively.

'Thanks Dojo. I will be back as soon as possible.' Lioness said and began running.

Lioness POV

_Where are you? How hard is to find a mirror? Hawk would have been an excellent sniffer dog. _

At that Lioness saw a glowing sharp object near the lake.

_Bing. _

Lioness was walking over to the object as a shadow figure jumped in front of her path.

'Chase.' Lioness said and looked at him.

'Looks like we need to fight for this Wu.' Chase said and touched the Wu at the same time.

'I challenge you to a Xiaolin shadow' Chase shouted.

'I accept.' Lioness replied

With that Jack, King, Shark, Hawk, Axel, Omi, Clay, Kimiko and Raymundo witness the challenge accepted.

'AH man. It's Chase.' Raymundo said

'Hey buddy looking good' Jack said waving at Chase how rolled his eyes.

'Oh. Him. Even I feel sorry for you.' Lioness looked at Chase.

'Oh the cute girl. Hey I still didn't get your number.' Jack the shouted

'I think there is a reason for that fool. I am sorry for that liking you.' Chase said looking at her.

'I appreciate that.' Lioness said whilst rolling her eyes at Jack.

'Oh no. Chase has the worst the challenges and has never been beaten. Lioness is doomed' Omi stated

'Thanks for the confidence boost. I don't even know the challenge yet.' Lioness shouted and looked back at Chase.

'Mounting climbing. First to get to the top of the mountain wins the mirror' Chase continued

'Not bad. I accept that challenge.' Lioness replied to him.

'C'mon Li' King cheered

'Yeah you can do it' Axel joined in.

'Let's go' Chase said and the mountain appeared.

'That isn't a normal mountain.' Lioness said and realised that she was upside down with Chase

'Ah that looks cool but can make you vomit' Shark said looking at the mountain.

'Shark.' King said with a glare and the blond teen rubbed the back of his neck with a cheeky grin.

With that the race to the top had begun. Chase had a health lead on Lioness but she caught up when she got the swing of it and jumped over the villain.

*Lioness wins*

'Well done.' Chase whispered into her ear and vanished

Lioness looked for him and began to question if he let her win.

'Yoooo, dude that was awesome' Shark shouted and ran up to her with the rest of the team.

'Yeah Li. I knew you could do it' King shouted and gave her a big hug.

'King… I… can't breathe…' Lioness struggled as she was turning blue. Immediately King let go of the teen and gave her a lighter hug.

'Thanks King.' She smiled back at him.

'That was most impressive' Omi shouted in amazement.

'Yeah. None of us has beaten Chase.' Kimiko said and gave her a high five.

'That's typical Lioness fighting style' Axel said and wrapped his arm around her.

'Yeah. You are looking at a professional' Hawk told the monks.

'Guys can we get back to temple and give this to Master Fung' Lioness said and began walking faster.

'What's wrong with her?' Clay asked.

'No idea' Axel said and kept staring at Lioness.

Raymundo caught up with her and began to speak Portuguese to her

'What's up girl? You just beat the best fighter ever' Raymundo said

'Nothing. Just want to get this quickly back to Master Fung. You heard how much drama this thing can bring' Lioness replied calmly

'True' Raymundo

'Plus… We need to check on Dojo. He was shedding so much' Lioness remembered

'He will be fine, unless you enjoy rubbing cream on him' Raymundo laughed with Lioness

Others behind them

'What do you think they are saying?' Kimiko asked

'I don't know but it's getting Lioness talking and looking like herself' Axel said.

'They actually look like a couple' King joked

'Yeah.' Shark, Clay, Omi and Hawk said and leaned their head.

'No they don't.' Kimiko said quickly and began speed walking.

'OOO Kimiko what's the matter?' Omi asked.

The group collected Dojo and went to the temple and gave Master Fung the Wu.

'Well done warriors. This is a very important Shen Gong Wu and you done well to get t before Jack Spicer'

'Actually Master Fung, Lioness got that Wu by beating Chase Young' Clay said and held Lioness in a lose headlock.

'Well done Lioness. Facing Chase Young isn't an easy battle and to take the Wu from his grasp.' Master Fung said and thanked her. He then proceeded to locking the Wu away.

'Hey Li you okay?' Axel asked and placed his hand on her shoulder.

'I'm fine. Just a bit tired to be honest. Might just take nap. See you guys later' Lioness replied and with that she went to be alone.

'Li wait' Axel said and was about to go after her until he was stopped by Raymundo.

'She needs to be alone' Raymundo reassured him.

'No offense Raymundo but I've known Lioness much longer than you.' Axel respond

'Easy, Axe-man' King jumped in.

'Fair enough. However trust me she just needs to get some alone time' Raymundo replied slightly irritated by Axel's tone.

'Okay, cool.' Axel said and walked away.

'What's his deal?' Raymundo asked

'Long story… Well not really that long but just can't say' King said quickly.

'Fine, if anyone needs me I will be in the kitchen' Raymundo said and with that Shark, Hawk and King's stomachs growled

'I guess if you need us, we will be in the kitchen' King said with Shark and Hawk nodding in the background.

'Omi you coming?' Raymundo asked

'No. I'm going to train so I too can beat Chase Young like Lioness. Clay may you assist me?' Omi asked

'Sure partner' Clay replied

'What about you Kimiko? Would you like to join us in training? Maybe when Lioness is feeling better you can ask for tips?'

'Ugh' Kimiko shouted and stormed.

'What's her problem?' Hawk asked.

'No idea. When she's that made she is dangerous!' Raymundo told the guys and continued.

'She needs to cool off. I will talk to her later.'

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


End file.
